Deal
by cifan
Summary: Goren and Eames have left the NYPD, but they have some unfinished business to deal with. BA.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's yet another Goren/Eames end of the road fic from me. Yes…I'm still obsessing over this.**

**References: Unrequited, 3x12 - the first episode after Eames' maternity leave.**

**A shout-out to LadyBlueDevil86 on this one. She fed me the main idea of this story, then I took it and ran with it. So, thanks!!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. **

--

After coming home, she collapsed on her couch.

She'd just came back from her and Bobby's retirement party. It was a great night, and she was overwhelmed by the showing of support from the NYPD. They had gathered at a restaurant near One PP, and they ate, drank, and danced to their hearts content. She had a great time and she could tell that Bobby had had fun, too. Knowing he wasn't the most popular cop on the force, she was more than happy at the show of support for both of them.

But, all night long, Bobby was giving her looks. Looks that let her know he remembered.

--

It had been after the Marion Whitney case right after she came back from maternity leave.

When that case came to a close, Alex knew that their partnership had changed forever. After the wrapped things up, they met in a bar for a few drinks. They were both revved up and so happy to have her working again. During their drinks, they both couldn't help but realize that their happiness to be together again was charged by their sexual attraction to each other.

It was the first time that they allowed themselves to speak about their feelings.

--

**FLASHBACK**

_After more than enough to drink, he was toasting her yet again. "Here's to you coming back to me." He raised his glass with a slightly uneven hand, and didn't realize his mistake until he saw the stunned look on her face._

_"What?"_

_"Um…to work…I meant…Here's to you coming back to work." _

_"Did you… think I wasn't going to come back?" She looked very confused and a little hurt. _

_He looked down into his drink, "I guess the thought crossed my mind."_

_"Bobby, I was always coming back," she added softly as she rested her hand on his arm, causing him to look up at her, "I wouldn't leave you like that."_

_They shared a glance that was surprisingly passionate for both of them. He had actually thought of leaning over and kissing her, but smartly decided against it. Instead, he used the opportunity to say something that had been on his mind for a long, long time. Would he have said anything had they been sober? Probably not. _

_He hesitated slightly, unsure of the best way to broach the next subject. "I guess… it wouldn't have been all that bad if you didn't come back…to work that is."_

_She gave him a surprised look. "Really…and why would you say that?"_

_He nodded quickly as if what he was about to say made perfect sense. "Because… if you didn't, then I could ask you out."_

_She rested her elbow on the bar and scratched her ear as she thought about what to say. "Now why would you want to do a thing like that?"_

_He stared at her as he tried to figure out if she really didn't know. "Because I've always wanted to." _

_His honesty caught her off guard. She looked away; afraid he'd see that she felt the same way._

_He dipped his head in front of her to catch her eyes again, "You don't believe me."_

_"Hmmm. No."_

_"Well, it's true." He looked back at his glass and swirled his drink around, unsure if he should really take their conversation any further. Then he glanced her way again and saw her looking at him and without thinking, he plunged ahead, "What would you say…if I did ask you out?"_

_"Bobby…we shouldn't do this…we shouldn't play this game."_

_He leaned in a little closer and spoke very low, "What would you say?" His words sent a chill up her spine._

_"I'd probably say yes."_

_He smirked, "Probably?"_

_"A girl has to keep __some__ mystery about her."_

_He wasn't surprised she tried to make a joke of their conversation; that was what she did, that was how she deflected anyone's attempt at getting close to her. _

_And when he thought about it, he realized that it was absurd - really - to go down that line of thought. Because she was back, and from judging how well they got right back into sync after her absence, it was obvious she wasn't going any where._

_And then she said something that threw him for a loop. "Actually…I would definitely say yes."_

_He stared at her in disbelief. Not because of what she said, but because of the look on her face when she said it. For a flash, the briefest of moments in time, he saw an Eames that was open and unguarded; she let herself be vulnerable to him. He couldn't shake the look of awe he had on his face._

_Then she continued. "See? That surprised you…and if this whole scenario really took place… right now you'd be scrambling…trying to figure out a way to tell me you were only kidding." _

_"Eames." He shook his head, "I wasn't kidding. I'm ready and willing…you just say the word."_

_She checked him, making sure he wasn't playing her. She could tell he wasn't. She was tempted, very tempted to 'say the word'. But then her father's face flashed in front of her, his words rang true, even then: 'Remember Alex, all the guys you work with, they're all not used to cops being pretty, so they'll be after you. Don't let them fool you'. _

_She let one 'fool her' once, and look what happened, she couldn't let that happen again._

_"We're partners, Bobby. This can never happen."_

_"You mean…as long as we're partners." He said slowly._

_"You planning on puttin' in a request?"_

_He chuckled, "No…but I'm thinking that there will come a day when we're not partners any more…We might get reassigned, or when one of us retires."_

_She regarded him with skepticism. "Oh right… like you'd wait __that__ long."_

_That made him laugh out loud. "Trust me, __you__ have a __much__ better chance at finding someone before I do."_

_She looked down at her drink, unable to face him when she confessed her loneliness. "Can't find someone if you're not looking."_

_He nodded his head then replied cautiously, "So…you agree that there's a very good possibility that we'll both be single for a long time."_

_"I guess."_

_"Then let's make a deal…if we're still single when we're no longer partners…we…you know…"_

_"No, I don't know…we __what__?"_

_"C'mon, Eames... don't make me spell it out."_

_She looked at him incredulously, "Bobby, you __can't__ be serious."_

_He put his hand over hers then leaned in closer to her. His lips were right up against her ear. "I'm very serious."_

_He pulled away from her and waited for her response. When he didn't get one, he spoke again, "Tell me… what would you want, Alex?"_

_He saw the look on her face and thought she was going to try to joke again. So he was surprised that when she spoke, she sounded dead serious. "Well…I don't want to put too much pressure on ourselves…So let's say… just one night."_

_He offered her his hand to shake, "Deal."_

_She looked at it for a moment before lifting her hand to meet his, "Deal."_

_--_

**PRESENT DAY**

Then she heard a knock at her door.

--

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

**--**

**PRESENT DAY**:

"Hey." He leaned against her door frame, looking sexy as ever in his crisp white shirt, blue, red and white patterned tie, and dark gray suit. He had loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top of his shirt at the party, but he put himself back together…for her.

"Hey." She said as she opened the door wider, inviting him in.

"Is this a bad time?"

"No, not at all…in fact I just got out of the tub…it was a long day so it felt great to…you know…soak and relax."

He felt a stir in his groin. While he knew he was reacting to the thought of her, naked in her bathtub, that wasn't the only thing. It was the way she was dressed that was really driving him mad. She had on a pair of silk lavender colored pajama bottoms with a matching short sleeved top. The top was unbuttoned with a white cami underneath. Her feet were bare and even though her hair was pulled up, the loose pieces that fell around her neck were wet from her bath. Her face was a little flushed and he wasn't sure if it was because of the bath or because of him.

She couldn't believe he was there. But, a promise was a promise. No matter that it was from over seven years ago.

She led him into her kitchen, then she turned around and gave him a smirk.

"I wasn't sure you'd still remember." She said, leaning against her kitchen counter.

He licked his lips as he rested his back against her fridge, "Oh, I remembered…you really thought that I would I forget?!" She heard light humor in his voice and it relieved her a little for some reason.

Uncomfortable silence hung in the air. Neither knew what to do next.

--

**FLASHBACK: Post Blind Spot:**

_He could tell she was fighting going to sleep, he wanted to know why. He leaned over, "Tell me how I can help you…so you can let yourself fall asleep."_

_"What makes you think I want to sleep?" Her humor made him smile at a time when he didn't think he'd ever be able to smile again. _

_Suddenly, he wanted to make her smile, too. So he watched for a while her as she drifted in and out of sleep, searching his mind for something…anything that would put a smile on her face, or that light back in her eyes. He wanted to take her mind off of where they were and why they were there, even if it was just for a moment. _

_Finally, he decided he'd stumbled upon the one thing that would lighten their mood. He leaned in a bit closer, so his mouth was a mere inch away from her ear, "You know Eames…this isn't gonna get you out of our deal."_

_The irreverence of his statement shocked her at first, but she found herself giggling before she could respond in any other way. He saw her smile and he heard her laugh and his whole body shivered with happiness as he laughed along with her. They stayed that way, laughing out the stress for a few moments. Without thinking, he closed his eyes and he kissed her. First her hair, then her ear, and then her forehead. When he opened his eyes, he found her staring at him, and the love he saw set his whole body on fire._

_He smiled at her and she smiled back. He took her hand in both of his and they settled back down. "I know I'll sleep better if you're here." Her honestly floored him. "Then I'll stay for as long as you need me to." She knew he meant every word._

_She gave his hand a squeeze and closed her eyes._

_--_

"You're still up for this?" He finally said, wanting to push through the awkwardness toward what he knew would be incredible. There was no doubt in his mind that finally being with Alex would be anything but.

Her hesitation was longer than he had anticipated and then he became uncertain. It showed in his face. She noticed and took sympathy on him. She took a few steps toward him and put her hands on his waist, "Absolutely."

She used the opportunity of having him so close to relieve him of some of his layers. She kissed him gently on his chest, then pulled away in order to loosen his tie and then she slowly pulled it away from his neck. She took it off of him, then draped it around her own neck. "Nice tie," she said with a sexy grin on her face. He stepped in a tiny bit closer and kissed her neck, then he pulled the tie off of her and dropped it on the ground, "Less clothes for you…not more."

She liked his teasing tone. She responded to it by ridding him of his jacket and tossing it on her kitchen table, and then she unbuttoned his top two shirt buttons. After that, she moved down to one wrist and unbuttoned his sleeve. When she moved to the other sleeve, she looked at him. "We can't have you fully dressed when I'm no where near that." Her slight sexual aggression and the 'come hither' lilt in her voice set his body on fire. He was ready to do anything she commanded.

He ran his fingers over her shoulders then slowly removed her pajama top and let it fall to the floor. His eyes quickly scanned her bare arms and then her cami-covered breasts. But when he looked at her again, he saw a look on her face that confused him. He thought he saw apprehension or fear, so he quickly pulled her to him and his arms encircled her in what he hoped to be a reassuring embrace.

Having her so close brought back another memory for him.

--

**FLASHBACK: Post Frame:**

_He woke up on her couch with her wrapped in his arms. He took a minute to forget about why she was letting him hold her and just focused on the fact that he had one hand tangled in her hair while the other was resting against the small of her back. He could feel her hands tucked snuggly under him. She had apparently pulled his shirt up a bit because her hands were against his skin, so he lay as still as he could to feel what it was like to have her touch him like that. He wondered if she nestled her hands under him when she was still awake or if she did it in her sleep. Those thoughts kept him busy for a few minutes until he felt her breath on his neck; steady little puffs of warmth offering him comfort from all of his misery. _

_As he ran his hand up and down her back she stirred. She lifted her head and gave him a tired grin. "Let's keep sleeping." Her words relaxed him; he was happy that she didn't feel the need to jump up and away from him._

_"Anything for you." _

_She put her head back down and adjusted her position so both of her legs were straddling one of his. He tightened his grip on her and had a hard time believing that she was there with him. After all, she had just learned that he was the son of a serial killer, and yet she was still willing to support him. His thoughts then drifted back to __that__ day…in that bar…and the deal they made and he wondered if she still remembered it, too. After all the crap that they've been through he wouldn't blame her if she chose to pretend that that day, and that deal, never existed._

_As if on cue, he felt her take a deep breath while she got ready to say something. "Don't even think for one minute that all that's happened is gonna get you out of our deal."_

_"You-you'd still…want to? I mean… you still…"_

_"Want you? Of course I do."_

_He kissed the top of her head and then she lifted her head and gave him a soft kiss on his lips. She left her lips against his and he could feel her smile. Then she rested her head back in the crick of his neck. They were both wide awake after that, but they didn't say another word._

--

**PRESENT DAY:**

After a minute of being in his warm arms, she lifted her face toward his, and kissed him. Other than the quick press of her lips against his that night on his couch after the death of his brother, they had never kissed before. Still thinking she was uneasy with the situation, he tried his hardest to keep things moving at a slow pace. He gently put one hand on the side of her face while his other hand remained against her back.

At first, they were both hesitant. Then their quick pecks turned into lingering lip locks and they giggled a bit at the sensation of kissing each other. Once their nerves settled down, Alex ran her tongue along Bobby's lips. He was relieved she was the one to deepen their kiss. He had wanted to, but was afraid such a move would be unwelcomed by her. Her tongue was warm and soft, and when she pushed it inside his mouth, he knew that there was no one else he would ever want in his life but her.

As their tongues tangled he brought both hands up to her face. She placed both of hers on his waist, looped her fingers into his pants pockets and pulled him to her. Once their hips met, she pressed herself against him and he couldn't help but groan. He wanted her more than anyone he'd ever known.

He lifted her onto her kitchen counter, then spread her legs and pulled her close to him. His erection was throbbing so he leaned his hips into her, trying to relieve some of his agony.

"Dear God, Bobby." She sounded winded already when she broke her kiss.

"I can't begin to tell you how much I want you, Alex."

She looked down at the bulge in his pants, "Well…that's a start."

She looked back up at him. He saw the mystified look on her face and chuckled at her. "More than a start." He cupped her ass, lifted her off the counter and pulled her against him.

No longer in the mood to be patient, he kissed her again, then moved his mouth to her neck and began to lick and suck on her tender skin vigorously. She threw her head back and moaned his name. He took a break long enough to growl into her ear, "I'm taking you to your bed." He didn't wait for her reply, he just began walking.

--

Tbc…


	3. Chapter 3

--

They made it to the bedroom, but before he could put her on the bed, she asked to stand for a minute. Once her feet were on the ground, she unbuttoned his shirt and let it drop away. Then she ran her hands over his bare chest as she leaned up and kissed him. Once she had his full attention, she trailed her hands down and took a firm hold of him before unbuckling his belt. When she held him, he groaned into her mouth and pressed himself against her.

Alex slowly slipped his belt out of its loops then went to work on his pants.

"Hold me again," he whispered harshly into her ear.

"You mean…like this?" She teased as she rubbed him over his pants. "Or…", she pushed his pants down and slipped her hand into his boxers, "like this?"

He took a big, shaky breath, "Definitely like that!" She laughed softly at his response while she fondled him with one hand and pushed his boxers down with the other. When they reached his ankles, he stepped out of his pants and underwear and kicked them away.

He started to move her to the bed but she stopped him again. "Hang on a second."

He looked at her with curiosity, wondering what she was up to now. She pointed down at his feet, "Your socks." Then, much to his shock and excitement, she knelt down in front of him.

"Lift." She looked at him with bedroom eyes.

"Huh?" His look was that of utter confusion.

Smiling at him, she pointed at his foot, "Lift it…so I can remove your sock."

It took him a few extra seconds to respond to her because his mind was clearly on another task she could be doing while in her current position.

"Now the other one." She had humor in her voice, knowing she was driving him crazy. She knew she wasn't going to stand up until he got some satisfaction, but he didn't know that.

He offered her his other foot, and she carefully pulled that sock off as well. Once she tossed it aside, she put her hands on his calves then slowly ran them up the back of his knees and thighs, and then finally coming to rest on his ass. She tossed a quick look up at him to make sure she had his full attention; she was not at all surprised to know she had it. Then she cast her eyes back onto his cock and brought on hand around to grasp it. "Alex," with that one word, he was able to convey his intense desire for her. He was feeling breathless with anticipation.

She caressed him for a moment before she slid him into her mouth. When she did, he let out such a guttural groan that he startled her.

"Are you okay?"

He smiled at the concern in her eyes as she peeked up at him. "More than okay, Baby."

"Good." Her bedroom eyes were back. "Then let me get back to what I was doing."

"Alex…you don't have to…"

She was massaging his balls as she replied, "Have to? Are you kidding? I want to do this."

Her words almost made him fall over. He took a steadying breath. "But…but Alex, I don't want to, you know, not now anyway…Now…now I want to be with you, in bed, I want to be inside of you when I come."

She nodded at him. "Me, too. But let me just have a little fun." Then he watched her as she went back to work on him. She kept one hand on his ass, as the other one played with his balls, or ran up and down his shaft while her mouth did the same. She licked him from base to tip, kissed him, and put as much of him into her mouth as she could. She was more than impressed with his ability to hold out; she'd never been with a guy who could last as long as he did. His endurance during oral sex made her wonder what the night had in store for them. Just the thought of their love making lasting a long time made her bristle with excitement.

"Come up here." She was pulled from her thoughts when he put his hands on the sides of her head and guided her back to a standing position.

Cupping her face, he kissed her passionately. He tongue darted in and out, rough and quick, then he would slow down and gently caress her tongue with his before being rough with her again. The unpredictability, and the sexiness, of his kiss made Alex burn for him.

He laid her down on her bed, then pulled her hair out of its clip before joined her. He knew he needed to slow himself because he wanted to take his time with her. So, while lying next to her on his side, he gently held her chin in his hand and kissed her. He let the kiss take it's own course and before long their tongues were involved again and she leaned her body into his. He took this as a sign to move things along. Slowly, his left hand trailed down her neck to her right breast. He gently traced around it, then over her nipple before massaging her breast with what Alex thought was the perfect amount of pressure. She wasn't one bit surprised that he knew exactly what he was doing. She was enjoying the fact that he was taking initial control of this step in their newfound intimacy. Even though she was ready and willing, as evidenced by what she did earlier, she did feel a bit unsure of herself about what was to come. Knowing the reputation he's had over the years, she was afraid she wouldn't measure up to standards he may have been used to. Then, that thought took hold of her and she was suddenly fearful that he might regard her as nothing more than another notch on his bedpost.

Bobby picked up on Alex's apprehension. "Are you okay?" He asked, taking a break from their kiss.

"I'm fine."

He saw the look in her eyes and knew she wasn't being honest. He tilted his head to the side and spoke softly, "Having second thoughts?"

She quickly weighed her options in her head. She could ask him what this meant to him, or she could forget her wish to know how he felt and just give into her desire for the man. After all, she had wanted him, and had wanted for this to happen for as long as she'd known him.

"No, no. I guess I'm just a little overwhelmed that this...that we're...finally happening." It wasn't a total lie, but it wasn't the complete truth.

His eyes slowly scanned her from head to toe and she felt her body react to his scrutiny.

When he looked into her eyes again, he spoke. "Eames...I want you...very badly... but if you've changed your mind -"

"I haven't, Bobby." She quickly replied.

He thought that maybe she was just having some nerves. So, he decided to ease her mind the best way he knew how. He scanned her body again, this time trailing his hand over every part of her that his eyes searched. She closed her eyes and began to breath heavily when she felt him run his hand up and under her cami. The feel of his touch and the warmth of his fingers against her skin made her flush with desire and she couldn't help the groan that escaped her as his hand found her breast again.

He was watching her closely, he wanted to learn from every clue she gave in response to his touch. He smiled to himself when she groaned with pleasure as he caressed her breast, and he felt himself get even harder for her. He wanted her. He'd been waiting for almost ten years for this very moment, and as much as he would love to rush ahead and dive inside of her, he knew that that wasn't the right thing to do for either of them. He had to take his time and make sure that this was a night she wouldn't forget. He was afraid that if he screwed this up, she may be very happy to leave things as a one night stand. He was hoping for more time than that. He knew one night with her was not going to be enough for him.

He looked at her again and found her watching at him. "Daydreaming, Goren?"

He heard the lightness of her question and knew she was teasing him. "Only about you."

"Why dream when you've got me right here."

"You know… you're right." He flashed a small grin her way before kissing her quickly, then climbing on top of her. He rested on his knees as he slowly kissed her belly and pushed her cami up further and further until it was near her neck. Then he hovered over her, resting on his elbows as he took a breast in his mouth.

He heard her whine with pleasure as he vigorously sucked on her hardened nipple. He continued to swirl it around in his mouth, hoping to get her to make more noises. When she moaned his name he felt himself shiver with delight.

"You like that Alex?"

"Oh...god, yes."

Then he supported his weight on one hand and he used the other one to pull her cami off of her. She raised her hands over her head to allow him to take her shirt off of her, and then she felt him take her wrists in his hand and press her hands into the mattress while they were still above her head. "Keep these here, okay?"

He posed it as a question, but she could tell from his voice that it was more of a command. "Whatever you want, Bobby."

Her words momentarily stopped him in his tracks. "Careful what you say, Alex...you might not want to give me carte blanche here."

He had her in such a state of arousal already that she was willing to give him whatever he wanted. "I know I'd enjoy anything you'd want to do with me."

A devilish grin was plastered on his face. "You trust me that much?"

"Absolutely."

She did, too. She trusted him with her life.

Still braced on three of his four limbs, he ran his free hand down her body. Starting at her cheek, he slid his hand down her chest, over her breast, down her belly and finally stopping on her thigh which he gave a firm squeeze. She still had her pajama bottoms on, and he was enjoying feeling the silkiness of the fabric over her firm, muscular leg.

"You have a great body, Eames." His voice was deep with desire. She kept her eyes closed and just hummed her approval of his actions and his words.

When he reversed his hands' direction, he stopped at her hip and her belly and gently massaged her, reveling in being able to touch her after so many years of yearning to do so.

Dipping his head to leave a kiss near her belly button, he also scraped his cheek against her skin making her squirm and giggle. When he looked up at her with a boyish grin, she couldn't help but sigh. Even after all the years they'd been partners, and the fact that they both didn't look as young as they used to, she still thought he was the sexiest man she'd ever known.

"Hey." She said softly while she pulled one hand down and ran it through his hair.

"Hey." He replied back.

The caring he saw in her eyes was something he had seen before, but he never knew all of the emotions that were behind that look until just then. But as she lay underneath him, letting him explore her, he reminded himself just how lucky he was. Then he resolved to show her exactly what she meant to him.

He moved off of her long enough to pull her pants off of her and smiled when he saw she wasn't wearing panties. "Do you always go commando, Eames?"

She have him a wry grin, "That's for me to know…and you to find out." Her words led him to believe that she wanted more than one night, too, and he couldn't help the loopy smile that spread across his face. "I'll take that as a challenge." She gave him a knowing smile in return, then he lay down on top of her.

Starting at her neck, he trailed kisses down her, both knowing full well what his final destination was. When he reached it, he kissed her gently and found ready for him. "Ohhhh, you're so nice and wet, Eames."

"You made me that way." She said with a mixture of lust and humor.

Settling himself in front of her, he wound both arms under her thighs, then grasped her waist. The first touch of his tongue had her head spinning. She knew he wouldn't have to work on her for very long.

He swirled his tongue around her before slipping it inside with the precision of an expert.

"Oh christ, Bobby…you're damn good at this." She hated to think how he became so skilled.

He looked up at her, "I've been watching you for a long time, Eames," Gently, he kissed the inside of her thigh before finishing his thought, "and all that time, I was planning exactly how I would do this." Then he dove back inside of her and she shouted out, "Oh, Fuck!"

She could feel his beard against her thighs as he ate her out, knowing she would have scrape marks there in the morning and assuming she would be sore from the abrasion, but not caring one bit about either issue. She just let him work his magic because the roughness of his beard combined with the softness of his tongue and what it was doing to her had her on a high she'd never felt before. She knew right then and there that she'd never get enough of him.

Alex could feel herself nearing orgasm while his tongue was buried inside of her. She whispered to him, "I'm…almost…oh my god." He stayed just as he was as she came, and he felt her legs stiffen then go limp as he lapped up her juices which increased her climax. She panted as she involuntarily raised her hips but he held her down, making sure she got everything out of her orgasm. "Oh, fuck, Bobby…that was unbelievable." He kissed her thigh again, and she felt him wipe his chin on her leg, but when he looked back up at her, she could still see her cum glistening around his mouth.

She sat up and met him half way. "Look at you." She said as she kissed his mouth and his chin. He knew what she was doing and the thought that she was tasting herself on him nearly drove him insane.

He pushed her back onto the mattress, and he lay on top of her again.

He smiled back at her, then pushed her hair away from her face. "You're so beautiful, Alex."

She rolled her eyes, "Bobby…you really don't need charm me at this point…" she motioned to her naked body before she finished her snarky comment, "Don't you think it's a bit late for that?"

He shook his head and his serious expression let her know he wasn't in the mood for her humor. "Don't try and joke your way out of this. I told you that you're beautiful because you are, and because I've always wanted to tell you."

Embarrassed, she tried to turn away from him, but he held her chin in place. "Hey…look at me, please."

When she looked at him, she quickly lifted her mouth to his and he gladly kissed her back. As they kissed, he reached down between them, grabbed onto himself and rubbed her with the head of his cock. He didn't want to wait any longer, but then he thought of something.

"I have some condoms in my pants, I'll be right back." He went to move off of her.

She held onto his shoulders, "Bobby…I'm on the pill, and I haven't had sex without a condom since I was married."

He froze for a minute and stared at her. She continued speaking, "Are you always careful, too?"

He nodded his head.

"Good…then stay right here."

"You're sure, Alex? You'd trust me like that?"

"Absolutely."

He leaned down and kissed her again.

Supporting himself on his elbow, he whispered to her, "You're ready for this?"

She took a deep breath and slowly let it out, "God, yes."

Neither said another word as pushed himself deep inside of her. Once he was fully sheathed, he moved his hand back up and ran it through her hair. He was full of concentration, and he could hear his own shaky breath as he began to slowly move in and out of her.

They watched each other intently as they made love. It was an euphoric feeling for both of them; a culmination of so many things…yearning, desire, sexual attraction, and a partnership that had become the cornerstone of both of their lives.

He wanted to tell her so many things. He wanted to tell her that he'd dreamed of that moment for years, that she was the best thing that had ever happened to him, and that he loved her. But he didn't. He didn't want to overwhelm her.

His thrusts became more intense, and she lifted her hips to meet his, increasing the pleasure for both of them. They kept that pace for a while, and Alex could see little beads of sweat form on his forehead. She was right earlier, his stamina was just as impressive as she imagined.

"You feel so good, Bobby." She wanted to encourage him, to let him know how much she loved it.

His breathing was heavy, but he managed to nod and reply, "And you feel like heaven." The earnest and intense look in his eyes melted her.

Then he rested all of his weight on her and he moved his hands to her ass; cupping it and holding her firmly in place. Once he had her in the position he wanted, he rested his face near her neck and he drove deep inside of her. His thrusts were powerful and getting more so, but she took it all. She wanted anything he could give her. Finally, he rammed into her one more time, leaving himself buried deep, deep inside. She heard him grunt and she felt his whole body shutter as he panted into her neck.

--

"Did I hurt you?" He asked her as he lay on top of her several minutes later, still hard enough to stay inside of her.

"No, not at all." She kissed the side of his head for added reassurance, "You felt wonderful, Bobby."

Still feeling wobbly, he gathered what ever strength he could and hoisted himself onto his elbows. It was his turn to reassure her, "You're an incredible woman…and an incredible lover."

She gave him a genuine smile. "You brought it all out of me."

Her words made him feel warm all over.

--

The night held more opportunities for them. They stayed up and continued to enjoy each other well into the night.

--

**tbc…**

----


	4. Chapter 4

**Two things:**

**1. In this chapter, I take a little liberty with the show's cannon, hope you all don't mind. But really, this whole story is OOC, so it should come as no surprise that I would do such a thing.**

**2. Thanks, again, to LadyBlueDevil86. The idea she fed me is in this chapter. It's the inspiration for this whole story.**

--

Alex woke the next morning to an empty bed. Frowning, she sat up and looked around the room for his clothes but didn't see them.

"Shit." She shook her head and tried to think of why he would have run out. The night before was, in her opinion, incredible. Their lovemaking was intense and beyond anything she had ever experienced. She thought he felt the same way, so to find him gone was more than upsetting, it was devastating.

It wasn't until she turned to climb out of bed that she saw it sitting on her night stand.

A ring.

A ring with a card under it. Her name was on the card, written in his unmistakable chicken scratch.

She tilted her head a little and moved closer to get a better look. She studied the ring for a minute before picking it up. It was a pear shaped solitary diamond, set in white gold. She picked it up and held it between two fingers.

Alex folded her legs so she was sitting 'Indian style' and got a good look at the ring. She sucked in her breath when she realized why it looked so familiar. It was his mother's. She couldn't help but cringe at the negative feelings she had toward his mom and her wedding ring. She knew that Bobby knew how she felt, so she couldn't understand why he would have left it for her.

With her face set in confusion, she picked up the card and opened it. Then she settled back against her headboard and she read the letter.

_Dear Alex,_

_While I know you don't have good feelings about this ring, I have to explain to you why I do. As you know, it was my mother's, and despite everything, I loved her very much. It means the world to me because it meant the world to her. _

_When she gave it to my brother, she told me that she had hoped he would give it to the love of his life. Since Frank's gone and unable to give it to the love is his life, I've decided to give it mine. _

_I didn't give it to you in person because I didn't want to pressure you. But if you feel the same way, or at least willing to try, you know where to find me._

_Last night with you was everything I knew it would be._

_Love always,_

_Bobby_

She gripped the ring in one hand and his letter in another, then rolled onto her side.

--

Later that day she showed up at his apartment feeling very nervous. When he opened the door, he saw the worried look on her face and noticed she was holding something behind her back. He was devastated, thinking that she was returning his ring.

Feeling dejected, he glumly said hello and let her in.

She stepped inside then looked at him, "Lead the way, Bobby."

Unsure of what she was up to, he cautiously led her to his kitchen. He made his way to the far counter, then turned around and leaned against it.

He started to become hopeful when he saw the small grin on her face.

"Eames?"

Her small grin turned into a full blown smile as she brought her hand around from her back, offering him a single red rose.

His eyes met hers, and he gave her a questioning look. He heard happiness in her voice as she spoke, "You told me once what this means…do you remember?"

He flashed back to Rachel Burnett and her parents, Maureen Curtis and Trevor Lipton. Trevor had given Maureen countless single red roses to signify his devotion to her.

"A single red rose…love and fidelity." His voice cracked as he said the last part.

She took a step toward him and handed him the rose. He took it hesitantly. With a deep, emotional voice of her own she asked him, "Do you have a vase?"

He shook his head, "No…No one has ever given me flowers before."

His words broke her heart. Raising up on her tip-toes, she gave him a lingering peck on the lips. Then she moved around him and pulled a glass out of his drying rack. He watched her as she filled it with water and then place it on the counter. After she was done, looked at him expectantly.

Slightly embarrassed, he looked down.

"You should put it in the water, Bobby."

He stood up straight, then moved over and put the rose into the glass. He stared at it for a long time, unsure of what it really meant, and what to do next because she hadn't brought up his ring yet. He was still afraid that she was trying to let him down gently.

Sensing his apprehension, she knew she had to take the next step. She took a hold of his hand and led him into his living room.

Alex could tell how nervous he was, so she decided to just get on with it. "Sit, please."

Once Bobby sat on the couch, Alex settled herself down and turned her body to face him. He watched her every move with an uneasy silence.

"Bobby…last night…"

"Hmmm?"

She could see how worried he was, and that he wasn't going to make it easy for her. She switched tactics.

"What made you leave?"

He became crestfallen, and his face showed it. "I, um…I was afraid."

"Of what?" Her eyes widened as she said her next thought, "Of me?"

He still couldn't look at her. "Of what was going to happen to us."

She climbed onto his lap and wrapped her hands around his shoulders. Gently fingering the nape of his neck, she spoke delicately, "I know what you want to happen…I read your letter…so now I guess I need to tell you what I want."

Bobby felt her gentle caress of his neck, and it caused his body to heat up quickly. Memories from the night before flooded his mind, and he fought himself from pushing her onto his couch and kissing her senselessly.

He carefully brought his eyes to hers. Nodding, he asked her, "What do you want, Alex?"

She shifted her position a little as she thought of the best way to say what was on her mind. He felt every bit of her movement and he fought hard to suppress a groan.

She moved her hands to his shoulders and looked him square in the eyes, "Bobby…for me…last night was…more than just…a deal." She made quotation marks when she said 'deal'. "Last night was… ahhh, god…last night was wonderful."

He couldn't help but lean up and kiss her.

"And?" He said hopefully once they ended their kiss.

"And…well…" She took his hand and pressed something into it.

He felt it in the palm of his hand. It was the ring he left for her. Suddenly breathing rapidly, he folded his other hand over both of theirs.

"Alex."

"Bobby?"

Completely unsure of himself, he asked her exactly what he was thinking, "Are you returning this?"

She tilted her head slightly, a move that was totally Goren, and then she shook her head.

Smiling at him, she finally replied, "I want you to put it on me."

Still afraid to assume anything, he quietly asked her, "What does this ring mean to you?"

Alex understood his nervousness and his apprehension about commitment. She knew better than anyone how deeply his past affected him.

She carefully considered her words, because she knew what her answer meant to him, "I know that for you, this ring signifies love. The kind of love that endures everything... And so for you to give it to me, you feel that we have that kind of love." She felt tears coming, so she took a deep breath to try to stop them before continuing. "And I agree." Still choking on her words, she finished her thought while her forehead rested against his, "I know this is all new to us, and I know we have a lot to learn about each other…but I also know that for almost ten years, you've been the biggest part of my life, and during that time, I've come to love you in every way there is to love a person." She gave him a quick kiss and wiped away both of their tears before finishing, "So…to answer your question…for me…this ring means forever…and I really, really want you to put it on me."

Bobby broke out a broad smile as he first hugged her and kissed her.

Once he took care of that, he extricated her off of his lap, then twisted himself into a kneeling position and took the ring from her.

"I love you, Alex."

She would never forget the look in his eyes. She smiled at him as she replied, "I love you, too, Bobby."

"This ring, this ring is for us…and it's forever." He said as he slipped it onto her finger.

"Forever." She added before she pulled him up to her and kissed him.

--

**The End**


End file.
